Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!
When a deadly virus Digimon causes mass havoc on the Internet, it's left up to just a few of the DigiDestined to stop him, and save Tokyo from an incoming missile attack. Synopsis While the DigiDestined are on summer vacation in the real world, Izzy Izumi discovers a virus on the internet infecting a Digi-Egg. At the same time, Tai is trying to apologize to Sora Takenouchi for getting her a hairclip for her birthday in an e-mail. Izzy arrives at Tai's house out of breath, telling Tai about the newly-hatched Digimon. Tai and Izzy use Tai's dad's computer and monitor the Digimon until Gennai appears in a transmission from the Digital World. He sends Agumon and Tentomon to help stop the corrupted Digimon. They put up a good fight until Keramon Digivolves to Infermon and defeats them. Tai tries furiously to contact and alert the rest using a phone, but when Infermon begins to dial as many numbers as can be pulled up over the PSTN, Tai's Internet connection is disconnected. Faced with this dilemma, Tai sees a television report on suggestions for the use of the voice mail system as an alternative means of communication over phone lines; using this method, he ends up getting only Matt Ishida and his brother T.K. Takaishi, who are on vacation at their grandmother's house in Shimane. They find a computer in a local shop, and ask one of the employees for permission to use it; taking pity, he takes the two and his computer to a barber shop with an Internet connection and upload Gabumon and Patamon onto the net. Infermon Digivolves to Diaboromon after Agumon and Gabumon Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon but then they slow down because of the massive amount of e-mails being sent to Tai and Izzy. Tai slaps the computer and freezes it leaving WarGreymon frozen and defeated. Diaboromon then starts multiplying and sets up a timer for 10 minutes as he forces the Pentagon to launch a nuclear missile at Tai's neighborhood. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon wake up and race to defeat Diaboromon, only to find over a million copies of him. Every single copy fires and blast them until they lie defeated. Tai and Matt mysteriously enter their computers and talk to their Digimon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve to Omnimon who easily defeats all but one Diaboromon. At one minute to go, Diaboromon is still too fast for them to hit, but then Izzy forwards him the e-mails, slowing him like it did to the other Digimon. At the very last second, Diaboromon is destroyed, disabling the missile. Featured characters Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Digi-Egg |customimage1=Digi-EggKuramon Custom.png |episodeorder1=1 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=Kuramon |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Tsumemon |episodeorder3=3 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Keramon |episodeorder4=6 |arrow4=rr |DIGIMON5=Infermon |episodeorder5=13 |arrow5=r |DIGIMON6=Diaboromon }} Quotes "I can't believe Sora's gonna read my letter. Wait a minute, unable to deliver? I can't believe Sora's not gonna read my letter!" :-'Tai', frustrated with his computer. "Looks like a cross between a jellyfish and a contact lens." :-'Tais intial observation of Kuramon. ''"So what? I'm in junior high school, and I take classes at junior high school!" :-'Tai', obviously jealous of Willis. Tai: "I wish Agumon was here to help us!" Agumon: "Tai!" Tai: "I can almost hear him now." Agumon: "You can hear me now!" Tai: "It's like he was here." Agumon: "I am here!" :-'Tai', failing to notice Agumon on the computer screen. "He's the only kid I know who volunteers for summer school!" :-'Tais irritation at Joe not being available due to a test. '''Tai:' "This is Tai." Grandma: "You're selling ties?" Tai: "No, my name is Tai. I'm looking for Matt or T.K." Grandma: "What a coincidence! Those are my grandkids' names." Tai: "That's great! Are they there? Right now? Can I talk to them?" Grandma: "I love to talk to them, too. They're here visiting." Tai: "Please! I need to speak to them right away!" Grandma: "Okay, I'll tell them. Kids! ''up"'' Tai: "I... can't... take... this!" :-'Tai' failing to communicate with Matt and T.K.'s grandmother. Mimi: "Hi, it's Mimi. I'm so glad you called. Let's get together for lunch. Leave a very short message after the beep." Machine: "BEEP" Tai: "Mimi-" Machine: "BEEP" :-'Tai' getting cut off by Mimi's answering machine Izzy: "So do I have enough of this stuff?" Mrs. Kamiya: "Beats me. It's the first time I've used flour to bake a cake." :-'Izzy' helps Tai's mom in the kitchen. "Does this information superhighway have a rest stop? I've gotta go potty!" :-'Tentomon' chooses an inappropriate moment. Agumon: "Let's sneak up on him quietly." Tentomon: "SUPER SHOCKER!" Agumon: "That's quietly?" :-'Tentomon' fails to heed Agumon's advice. Agumon: "Don't take me out, coach!" Tentomon: "I'm fine. Just one question: who's Tentomon?" :-'Agumon' and Tentomon after being blasted by Infermon. "Talk about speed dialing!" :-'Kari' commenting on Infermon's use of the phone company. "Oh, I gotta go. Grandma fell asleep on T.K. again." :-'Matt' trying to respond to Tai's voicemail. "I have a question, too. Why are you still drinking that junk?!" :-'Tai' on Izzy's enjoyment of the beef jerky shake. "They're not weird. They're my best friends! ...considering this is the only computer in town!" :-'Matt' on the people in the barbershop. "I hate to tell you I told you so, but... I told you so!" :-'Tai' after Izzy starts reacting to the beef jerky shakes. "You two sure picked a lousy time to take a lunch break." :-'Matt' after Tai manages to crash the computer.. Izzy: "Here's another one! 'Be home by 6:00!' Oh, wait, that's from my mom." Tai: "I'm trying to save the world and you're reading fan mail!" :- Izzy reading e-mails, much to Tai's aggravation. Izzy: "I'm... about... to barf..." Tai: "Wait 'til you try the cake." :-'Izzy' and Tai still dwelling on the bad food. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Movies